


Day 13- Painting Pumpkins

by wolfjc5



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve and Natasha paint pumpkins together
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	Day 13- Painting Pumpkins

Steve opened up his box of art supplies and took a look at what he had. By the looks of it, he was going to have to buy some more colors soon.  
“Do you have white, Steve? Like, a lot of white?” Natasha called down from the kitchen.  
Steve found the bottle of white and shook it. “There should be enough for both of us!”, he called out as he secured the lid and brought the box down to the kitchen. Natasha’s and Steve’s pumpkins were resting on the kitchen island, a black trash bag beneath them. Steve placed the paints in the center.  
Natasha walked into the kitchen with her phone in her hand. Zooming in and out. “You figure out what you’re painting, Steve?”  
“Yeah, finally landed on something fun”, Steve smiled at her.  
“Are you gonna tell me or are you keeping it a secret?”  
“Secret. Definitely,” Steve continued, “That way you won’t have any expectations. If I mess up, it’ll be hard to tell.” He winked at her.  
“Solid plan. Keep expectations low, and all that.” Natasha lightly bumped him with her shoulder. As she did, Steve snaked an arm around her hip, holding her in place. Natasha looked up at him. He met her gaze and kissed her lips softly.  
Natasha extracted herself from his grasp and walked to the other side of the island, and stood in front of her pumpkin, grabbed a cloth from a drawer, and soaked it with water. She wiped her pumpkin clean of dirt and grime. Steve followed suit.  
Steve dropped the cloth in the sink, and grabbed a paper towel to dry off the pumpkin. He went straight for the black paint and shook the bottle, grabbing a large paint brush from a drawer. He dipped the brush into the dark liquid and made a single stroke on the front of his pumpkin. He layered the black paint, once, twice, three time, until he was satisfied with the darkness. He went to the bathroom to grab a hairdryer. He came back and plugged it in, and turning it on cold.  
“Smart”, Natasha commented as she swiped her paint-covered hands on a damp paper towel.  
“Done?”, Steve glanced up at her as he turned the hairdryer off.  
“Not yet. And I’m gonna borrow that”, pointing at the hairdryer.  
Steve offered it to her, but didn’t let go right away. Instead he wrapped his hand around hers and tugged her forward. Natasha smirked at him. “You just can’t help yourself, can you Rogers?”  
“Nope.”, he replied with a grin. 

They separated and got back to their respective projects. Natasha went for the black paint next, using some circular stencils and a brush. She painted two large circles and then two very small circles below that. Natasha added a black wavy line and intermittent vertical lines. She glanced over at Steve who had red, pink, blue, yellow, and green paint bottles scattered around his work station.  
“Are you finished with the white, Natasha?” He asked over his shoulder.

She wordlessly handed over the bottle, and touched some of the black on her pumpkin. She turned the pumpkin around, looking for any orange popping through the white layers. When she was satisfied, she put down the brushes and turned to Steve, who was hunched over his pumpkin still. “How’s it going over the?”  
Steve spun his pumpkin around a few times, adding white spots here and there, until he placed his brushes down and straightened his back out. He shook out his arms slightly, and turned to Natasha. “It would’ve been smart to. Have sat down during that. My back is killing me.” He twisted left and right, cracking his back a few times.  
“You know you could’ve sat down.” Natasha teased him.  
“Yeah, that would’ve been smart, huh?” Steve stretched his arms up and and then rested them on Natasha’s shoulders, moving her hair behind her shoulder. “You ready to show me what you’ve been working on over there?”  
Natasha led him over to her pumpkin and turned it to face him: it was Jack Skellington’s head. His big black eyes dominated most of the space. Two black nostrils were below his eyes, and he had a crooked stitched smile.  
Steve nodded in approval. “Looks great, Nat.” He smiled at her.  
“Your turn to reveal, Steve.” He nodded and turned his pumpkin to face her. It was a galaxy. Blacks, blues, yellows, and purples swirled around and blended into one another. White stars were scattered all around the pumpkin. Steve even added the Big and Little Dipper constellations. “Steve, it’s beautiful.” Natasha turned the pumpkin slowly in a circle, taking in all of the small details as she did. It was mesmerizing.  
After a few turns, Natasha snapped out of her trance, and looked up at Steve. “Have you ever thought about making this your career?”  
“Pumpkin painting?” Steve joked.  
“Minus the pumpkin.” Natasha shook her head, smiling. “What other things do you paint?”.  
“Whatever catches my attention. Dogs at the park, landscapes, whatever I find interesting or beautiful.” Steve shrugged.  
Natasha nodded in interest.  
“Would you like to see some of them?” Steve asked her.

Natasha’s eyes lit up. “I’d love to see them, Steve.” 

“Great, you wanna see them now?” 

“Absolutely.”

“Great, let’s go.” Steve grabbed her hand and took her upstairs.


End file.
